The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a bayonet lock feature therefore.
In a gas turbine engine, rotor cavities are often separated by full hoop shells which require some form of retention assembly such as a bayonet lock. Conventional locks include a plate which is locked with other components such as the rotor blades or a ring.